I am Perséphone !
by Slanie90
Summary: UA, OOC, remix SS, certainement yaoi hétéro & fem!Shun ! Résumé à l'intérieur.


_UA, OOC, remix SS, certainement yaoi + hétéro & fem!Shun !_

_Comme Shun est une fille : pas d'entraînement pour devenir chevalier, donc elle reste au Japon avec Seika…_

_Y aura pas de guerre contre Hadès mais elle sera remplacée par une bataille contre une autre divinité._

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Shun se tenait sur un ponton du port avec son grand frère Ikki. La fillette avait les larmes aux yeux : son frère adoré allait partir s'entraîner sur Death Queen Island qui était réputée pour son climat très difficile à vivre et son volcan…

Le jeune garçon prit sa sœur dans ses bras et entreprit de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Shuny, je reviendrais et en pleine forme ! Tu verras !

-Tu me le promet ?

-Oui, je te le promet, répondit Ikki en l'embrassant sur le front, dès que j'aurais finis mon entraînement tu seras la première personne que j'irais voir, ok ?

-Hum, fit Shun en hochant vivement la tête

-Alors il faut que tu sois courageuse jusque là, d'accord ?

-Hai », murmura la fillette.

Ikki lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front une dernière fois puis monta dans son bateau.

Shun regardait l'embarcation s'éloigner quand elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une fillette -plus âgée qu'elle, aux cheveux roux mi-longs et aux yeux brun : Seika, la grande sœur de Seiya qui était aussi partit s'entraîner mais en Grèce.

La rousse lui sourit et l'autre enfant le lui rendit maladroitement. Shun essuya ses larmes et les deux fillettes quittèrent l'embarcadère pour se rendre au parc où elles passèrent tout le reste de la journée…

~Environ 2 semaines plus tard~

Shun jouait dans le parc avec Seika quand elle vit quelque chose d'intrigant au fond dudit parc…

« Seika, appela-t-elle, vient voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shun-chan ?

-Regarde ! »

La rousse regarda ce que son amie lui indiquait puis fronça les sourcils.

« Une grotte ? Mais elle n'était pas là hier !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé ! C'est super bizarre !

-Oui tu as raison, c'est étrange…

-On va l'explorer ?

-Pardon ? Shun, cette grotte n'était pas là hier, elle est apparue mystérieusement comme ça et toi, tu veux aller l'explorer ? Ça peut être dangereux !

-Je suis sûre que non. Allez ! On y va ! Onegai !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça n'est pas dangereux ?

-…je sais pas. J'le sais, c'est tout ! »

Seika soupira.

« De toute façon tu y irais même si je te disais non, ne ?

-Hai !

-Très bien ! Allons-y !

-Yatta ! »

Les deux fillettes entrèrent dans la grotte, mais en se tenant par la main, pour être sûres de ne pas se perdre.

Les deux amies découvrir un paysage désolé, caillouteux…mort. Elles frissonnèrent devant ce spectacle mais, sous l'injonction de Shun, elles continuèrent leur chemin.

Elles finirent par arriver devant une grande arche de pierre avec gravé quelque en grec sur le fronton…

« Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir, lut Shun

-Pas vraiment rassurant comme message, murmura Seika, mais ça me rappel quelque chose que j'ai lu dans un livre sur la mythologie grecque…mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi…

-Moi, je sais…c'est la Porte des Enfers…

-Nani ? Alors…la grotte est…une entrée des…Enfers ?

-Il semblerais. Mais…pourquoi est-elle apparue là ? Et, en plus justement, pendant que nous y étions ?

-Je sais pas…tu crois qu'il y a une raison ?

-Il y a toujours une raison, Seika-chan, lui répondit Shun en souriant, continuons ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi une entrée des Enfers est apparue dans le parc…

-Hum… »

Les deux fillettes continuèrent donc leur chemin, mais restaient collées l'une à l'autre, pas tellement rassurées même si Shun ressentait que, étrangement, elles ne risquaient rien…

Et c'est cette impression qui l'avait poussé à continuer, ça et le fait que cet endroit lui était familier, et qu'elle s'y sentait…bien, chez elle…

Les deux amies arrivèrent près d'un fleuve…plutôt glauque surtout qu'il y avait des âmes qui se lamentaient sur la berge !

Les fillettes eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, murmura Seika effrayée, pourquoi ces gens pleurent ? Et où on est ?

-Je crois que c'est le Styx, répondit Shun en se collant contre la rousse, donc peut être que se sont des âmes qui ne peuvent pas traverser le fleuve ?

-Exact. Ces gens ont vécus leur vie sans aucune volonté, fit une voix étrange pas loin des deux enfants qui virent une barque surgir de la brume du fleuve, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne peuvent accéder ni aux Enfers ni au Paradis. Et donc, il restent à se lamenter sur les berges du fleuve Achéron, entre les monde des vivants et celui de morts et, ce, pour l'éternité. »

L'homme qui parlait eut, à ce moment, un éclat de rire tout sauf rassurant et les deux fillettes se serrèrent encore plus, si possible, l'une contre l'autre, pas du tout rassurées.

Enfin, elles purent voir le passeur : il portait une armure entièrement noire, son casque cachait le haut de son visage par contre elle put voir qu'ils avaient des dents très…pointues.

« L'Achéron, murmura Shun, alors vous êtes…

-Je suis le Passeur de l'Enfer. Charon d'Achéron, de l'Etoile Céleste de la Tranquillité ! Oh…mais vous êtes vivantes, jeunes demoiselles ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment cela ce fait-il que vous puissiez rester ici alors que normalement, seuls les spectres et les morts le peuvent ?

-Je suis Shun, répondit la fillette aux cheveux vert en ressentant soudain une étrange assurance, et elle, c'est mon amie, Seika.

-En tout cas, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, les enfants ! Vous feriez mieux de remonter à la surface ! »

Seika allait pour obéir mais Shun l'empêcha de bouger, elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte tout de suite : elle devait _**y**_ allait ! Il le fallait ! Ce passage n'était pas apparut pour rien tout de même !

« Non, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée

-Non ?

-Non, répéta tranquillement Shun, il _**faut**_ que j'aille à Giudecca !

-Que… »

Charon examina attentivement la fillette devant lui puis, soudain, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ah ! Je…je suis désolé Ma…Majesté ! Je…je vais appeler P…Pandore-sama pour qu'elle vous emmène à Giudecca ! P…pardonnez-moi ! »

Shun fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étrange réaction du spectre et se demanda si elle avait loupé un épisode : pourquoi donc l'appelait-il "Majesté" ?

Soudain, une fillette, de l'âge d'Ikki environ, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, apparue.

« Charon ! Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Pour toute réponse le spectre lui désigna les deux fillettes et, plus particulièrement, celle aux cheveux vert.

Pandore l'observa attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'agenouiller devant Shun.

« Majesté Perséphone ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Notre Seigneur sera ravi ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Shun de répondre, elle se releva, brandit sa fourche et les téléporta toutes les trois devant Giudecca.

La fillette aux cheveux vert observa la porte se dressant devant elle.

« Vous pouvez entrer Majesté Perséphone ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie, je m'occuperez d'elle et veillerais à ce que rien de mal ne lui arrive… »

Shun ne pût que hocher la tête et entra dans le palais, laissant Seika aux bons soins de Pandore.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière la fillette qui vit, devant elle, des marches et un trône derrière un voile.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, elle s'avança ver ledit trône. Alors qu'elle était arrivée devant les marches, une voix profonde et veloutée de fit entendre.

« Qui est là ? »

Une silhouette apparue derrière le voile et le cœur de Shun rata un battement : _**il**_ était là !

« Hadès », murmura-t-elle.

Le dieu des Enfers sortit de derrière le voile et posa ses magnifiques yeux bleu sur la fillette devant lui et su immédiatement _**qui**_ était devant lui.

« Perséphone ! »

Hadès descendit rapidement les marches et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Shun se laissa faire et passa même ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Elle savait enfin pourquoi l'entrée des Enfers était apparue devant elle : elle était la réincarnation de Perséphone et elle devait voir son mari, pour le rassurer : cette fois-ci, elle serait avec lui. Et comme Hadès avait reprit son corps originel elle était sûre de le retrouver tel quel, et non un homme plus ou moins âgé, dans quelques années, lorsqu'elle sera suffisamment grande pour vivre avec lui…

La fillette lui sourit doucement.

« Hadès.

-Perséphone, murmura ledit Hadès en la serrant fortement contre lui, enfin tu es revenue…

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on sait très bien tous les deux que ta mère n'a jamais accepter notre union.

-J'ai peur Hadès. Peur qu'elle ne me reprenne. Je veux rester avec toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrais un de mes juges avec toi pour te défendre et je lui dirais aussi de t'apprendre à maîtriser ton cosmos pour pouvoir te défendre toi-même plus tard.

-D'accord.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi. De cette vie…

-Eh bien tu vois, j'ai un grand frère ! Il s'appel Ikki et… »


End file.
